


wrapped around your heart

by SilentRabidWriter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Banter, Consentacles, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Other, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRabidWriter/pseuds/SilentRabidWriter
Summary: Eddie drowns himself in work in order to ignore his growing feelings. It works until it doesn't.





	wrapped around your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morphinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphinity/gifts).



> happy birthday!  
> you have become such a good friend to me over the last months, and i just want you to know that i appreciate you a lot.  
> now, please enjoy your birthday porn.

**Eddie.**

„Hm.“ 

**Eddie.**

„Not now, V.“ 

After everything, they had fallen into an every-day routine with surprising ease. Sure, there had been some negotiations, some ground rules to enable a trouble-free cohabitation of his body. Other than that though, Eddie was doing better than he had in a long time.

Maybe, he should consider writing a book. Surely, his situation is quite unique but if he omitted the fact that Venom was, in fact, not another human being, some other looser might benefit from their experience.

He mentally added it to the already quite long lists of things he could be doing and writing in the future. Getting a job had done wonders for his motivation and he was already neck-deep in work.

Eyes still focused on the screen, he reached for his coffee. He still had some time to finish the article but he wasn’t tired yet so he might as well finish it today.

Or at least, that’s what he thought.

Suddenly his hand stopped in its track, along with the rest of his body.

“V, we’ve talked about this.” 

The symbiote, of course, pretended not to hear him as he navigated his body out of the office chair and towards his bedroom.

The loss of control still unsettled him sometimes, and Eddie tried very hard not to think about the parts that stirred in his subconscious at the feeling. 

Then he dropped face first onto the mattress. 

**Rest.**

A black tendril pried the covers out from underneath him before draping them over his immobile form, almost in a mocking imitation of tucking him in.

“V, I wasn’t done with the article.” That and he really was too awake to find any sleep, just yet. 

**You’ve been working too much.**

Eddie was about to protest when an inky tentacle pressed to his mouth to shush him. It shut him up instantly, although not for the reason one might assume. 

Pressing down the overwhelming urge to open his lips to the tendril, he swallowed nervously and turned around quickly to hide his flushed face in his pillow.

**Eddie? Are we okay?**

The worried confusion involuntarily warmed his heart. Bless the fact that Venom was still adapting to his body. At least, this secret was safe for now. In his heart, Eddie knew that he was only delaying the inevitable but he also wasn’t ready to acknowledge it quite yet.

“I’m just tired, V”, he mumbled, muffled against the pillow.

If Venom noticed the lie, they stayed silent. 

 

Eddie had known that his plan had an expiration date, but for now, work was an easy way to take his mind off of the things, he tried so hard to ignore.

It kept his mind too busy to think and his body too tired to feel. It seemed like a good enough solution, but Eddie had underestimated his partner once again.

Not for the first time, he found himself pressed down onto his bed by the insistent symbiote, and not for the first time, he became acutely aware of what it did to him.

His underwear felt suddenly too tight.

A tendril emerged from his chest and a familiar face with too many sharp teeth grinned down at him. 

**Rest.**  
The low purr of Venom’s deep voice shot straight to his groin and Eddie hastily bit back a moan.

Then it clicked.

“...You!” At the accusation, the toothy grin somehow even grew.

**Me?**

The smugness radiating off of the symbiote already made him regret what he was about to do. 

“I hate you,” Eddie informed them very matter of factly before leaning up with the little give he had in his restrains to press his lips against a mouth full of teeth.

It really shouldn’t surprise him that Venom apparently had known what was wrong since the beginning. 

His symbiote had only chosen to play along to give him the room he needed to figure this out for himself, he had –

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as the innocent kiss turned filthy as an impossibly long tongue pushed past his lips, filling his mouth in a way that was nothing short of obscene. The familiarity of it sent another rush down his spine.

It hit him just how much he wanted this.

Instinctively he reached out to touch, to grab onto something, but there wasn’t anything he could touch and black limbs pressed his hands back onto the mattress. More tendrils emerged from his body, caressing the heated skin underneath his clothes and he groaned around the tongue still lazily filling his mouth. 

Part of him was aware that they should probably talk about this, but it was hard to stay focused with all the pent-up desire rushing through his veins like a drug. 

**Relax, Eddie. We got you.**

The deep rumble sent another full body shudder through him, and he arched off of the bed desperate for some contact, his cock aching in those too tiny shorts. Slowly, Venom pulled their tongue backed and dragged it across his neck. 

**Let us take care of you.**

The sound spilling over his lips was nothing short of desperate. “Please.” It had already been too long since someone had touched him. It had been too long since those desires had become a part of who he was.

Carefully, dark tendrils peeled him out of his sweat-damp clothes until he was completely bare on his bed, still unable to move on his own. 

It left him light-headed, straining against the force holding him down just to see how powerless he really was. A strangled moan slipped past his lips and Venom’s laugh vibrated in his bones. 

**Are you enjoying yourself?**

“As if you don’t already know the answer.” His panted words got him another of those resounding laughs and his heart clenched with the realization of how much he had grown to love that sound.

“V, please. Stop teasing,” he pleaded his voice already hoarse. Before he could even finish the words, a black tendril wrapped around his already leaking cock and a shout left his mouth. He didn’t quite know, whether everything felt just so much more intense because he’d abstained for too long or if it was just something that was unique to his connection with venom.

Either way, he didn’t care much about anything but the insistent craving of more as he tried to push into the velvety grip the tentacle had around him.

Another plea left his lips, he wanted more but he could barely form words against the desire throbbing inside his veins. Luckily, Venom understood him anyway, they might even understand him better than Eddie himself did and the sudden fondness swelling in his heart only added to the heat curling inside of him.

More tendrils emerged, curling around his legs to spread him open in a way that would be embarrassing if he wasn’t so full of want at that point.

At least, Venom didn’t bother to tease him anymore – **another time** – and one of the appendages finally sunk inside him. Even though the slide of it was impossibly smooth, part of him expected it to hurt at least a little. There was always a little burn to the stretch, after months of abstinence, but his expectations turned out to be false.

Maybe it was also part of the symbiote’s effects on his body, but Eddie didn’t really care to think about it in detail at the moment. The tentacle inside him quickly filled up until he was so full he almost choked on the pleasure. 

More of them appeared. They began to stroke every inch of his trembling body in careful tenderness, a sharp contrast to the harsh pace the tendril in his ass used to fuck him. It was every filthy fantasy, he ever indulgent and even more.

Before he could even ask for it, Venom headed his unspoken plea and his mouth was filled again in a lewd imitation of a kiss. It felt like his whole body was lit on fire, ecstasy burning in his stomach. Venom knew how to play his body like no one else had before. Every precise thrust had him trembling against the tentacles holding him down, and when a tendril finally wrapped around his dick again, his thoughts dissolved to nothingness.

With a barely muffled scream, he arched of off the bed as he shuddered through what might have been the most intense orgasm of his life. The tendrils didn’t stop their ministrations until he was well and truly spent; completely limp on the sweat-soaked sheets.

“That…was something,” he murmured hoarsely once he had found his voice again. 

**Good?**  
Venoms small head emerged from his shoulder again, hovering over his face expectantly. “Yes,” Eddie replied decidedly and placed another kiss on the grinning mouth, just because he could. He could feel the happiness from the other emanating from their bond and it brought a soft smile to his lips.

They had a lot to talk about, but right now, he felt too tired to even move a muscle. Carefully, the blanket was pried out from under him again and draped over his naked body. He should really clean up before falling asleep, but exhaustion already threatened to claim him.  
**Rest now. Let me take care of us.**  
“...Thanks, V.”

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, we die like men


End file.
